<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft, but I manifest Green Guardians to win. (spoilers: they did). by BoredFanEliza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610792">Minecraft, but I manifest Green Guardians to win. (spoilers: they did).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza'>BoredFanEliza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Crying, First Kiss, M/M, MCC - Freeform, Short &amp; Sweet, dadza being a dad for tapl, dont worry it's happy tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The simping between two British twinks has led to this moment? Not clickbait?</p><p>Based on MCC on 11/14/20.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft, but I manifest Green Guardians to win. (spoilers: they did).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was so invested in the November 16th war. I forgot I had to write this drabble.</p><p>If any ccs are uncomfortable with this. I will take this down.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur leans over the stand. Looking at his team and the other. He can’t contain his excitement or stress over it. Dream, Sapnap, and Punz screaming for George. His earpiece connected to his team’s earpiece. They’re already discussing their strategy. This is their last chance to win it all or get karma. Dream and even Techno tells Wilbur that George is good with the bow. So, they’re in fine hands. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireworks exploded. One last person down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapl grabs the arrow from the ground. Phil hands the arrow to George. The two of them have their bows ready and aim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we aim for left or right?” George’s question sparked in the earpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, just shoot when you think you hit the, Take your time.” Wilbur instructed them. His hands clenched tighter on the fence. People sometimes consider him as a leader. Well, an excellent leader, but it doesn’t matter. They need to win this right now. His eyes focused on George and Tapl. Mostly on George, but ignore that part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George released his shot. The arrow missed their opponent by an angle. An exasperated gasp came out of his earpiece. Now it’s Tapl. He has to take the hit. It’s so fucking stressful. Come on, just one more shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapl lets go of it. Everything feels slow if they hold their breath longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireworks spark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur has a huge grin on his face right now. Holy shit. They did it. They won. Green Guardians Won flashes green in front of them. Cheers and poppers flying off. He can’t take his eyes off George, who’s smiling from below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they knew it, they appeared at the top of the platform. Crowns hanging on their head. Balloons flying away. People screaming for their name if they’re in a concert. No way. Wilbur can’t believe his mind. He hastily wiped away the tears that were about to fall out. Tapl is covering his mouth as his tears fall out. He must be so goddamn happy. Phil is sighing and gives a hug to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, give this man a hug.” Phil is chuckling as he patted the crying man’s hair. Wilbur also laughs and gives a big hug behind Tapl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gogy, come here.” Wilbur opened his arm. George is shuffling his feet. He steps towards the group before getting dragged by Wilbur. The taller British man almost laughed at his squished face. This will go to a highlights video. All of them can hear the crying from their fellow teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it. Oh my god, I...” Tapl sniffled. They go aw at him. Wilbur and George let go of the hug. Phil is better at comforting than the two of them combined. He doesn’t seem to mind his outfit being wet on one shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked back at George. There’s a small smile on him. He knows this man is giggly for winning the championship. This is his second win. Wilbur knows what it’s like to win for the second time. Butterflies burst out of your lip to giggle. It is so adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand grasped for George’s soft ones. His fingerless gloves block the full form of the palm, yet his fingers touch some of it. The eyes behind its goggles gazes towards tired eyes. He doesn’t know why his other hand reaches for the soft, red cheeks. The nervous laughs they shared felt intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur leans down as George tipped on his toes. Foreheads softly caressing. If he looks closer, the dark glass reveals a tiny speck of brown and blue eyes. He hates how he can’t get a better look at it. Now, he fixates on the pretty lips. Oh, how much he wants to kiss them so hard until it bruises easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did. Wilbur didn’t expect the exception of George kissing back. The sounds surrounding drowns out their ears. He devours the butterflies the smaller brunette keeps giggling out. No fireworks when they kiss. Only sweetness they shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They release the kiss. Already ran out of breath. The noise becomes louder and cleverer. People have been celebrating their kiss. Philza shaking his head at the blushing fools. Even though they stop their kissing, they still hold on to each other.</span>
</p><p>And they probably won't ever let go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>